Microfluidic chips are widely used in separation and detection system in biomedical engineering, medical and chemical fields, and emphasis has been placed on the technological development of these chips.
Conventional microfluidic chips are available for use in various microfluidic systems. For instance, the microfluidic chip can be used for isolating and analyzing blood samples, wherein different types of blood cells are captured and then detected respectively. One type of conventional microfluidic chip for separating particles from microfluid includes a channel and a plurality of spoiler pillars formed in the channel. With the spoiler pillars, flow rate of the microfluid in the channel is variable and controllable so that particles with different flow rates in the microfluid can be respectively captured in the channel. Another type of conventional microfluidic chip includes a web structure formed in the channel to filter out target particles from the microfluid.
However, the conventional microfluidic chip with the spoiler pillars has a limited capturing area, and thus both the particle-capturing and particle-separating efficiencies are relatively low.